


Dear Fanfiction Writers

by Dream_Big



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Big/pseuds/Dream_Big
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear Fanfiction Writers,</p>
<p>You all are awesome and creative but there are so many cliches which didn't even happen once to us.</p>
<p>Cheers,<br/>Supernatural characters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cheers, Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this kind of thing for other fandoms so here I am for our Supernatural. If you find any cliche kind of thing, leave your thoughts in the comment section. Thank you!

_Dear Fanfiction Writers,_

I am straight. I am not screwing Cas or Sam. He is an Angel and the latter is my brother.  
(the thought itself makes me sick)

_Cheers,_   
_Dean Winchester_


	2. Cheers, Gabriel

_Dear Fanfiction Writers,_

I don't eat candy and wear bright color clothes everyday. Scratch that, I am awesome. Write more about me.

_Cheers,_   
_Gabriel_


	3. Cheers,Cas

_Dear Fanfiction Writers,_

What is Fanfiction? And why do you write it?

_Cheers,_   
_Cas_


	4. Cheers, Sam and Dean

_Dear Fanfiction Writers,_

Me and Sam, together? For crying out loud, what goes on in your minds. We are brothers

_Cheers,_   
_Dean and Sam_


	5. Cheers, Adam

_Dear Fanfiction Writers,_

Thank you for including me in your stories even though my 'brothers' have still not rescued me from the cage.

_Cheers,_   
_Adam Milligan_


	6. Cheers, Becky Winchester

_Dear Fanfiction Writers,_

OMGGGG! I HAVE FINALLY FOUND MY FAMILY. I LOVE YOU GUYS.I HAVE TRACKED DOWN AND READ EVERY SAM/BECKY FANFICS(AND I ALSO WROTE MANY PORN FICS FOR THAT). IT IS MY FAVORITE SHIP .

_Cheers,_   
_Becky Winchester_   
_PS:Once a Winchester, Always a Winchester._


	7. Cheers, Every Male character (who gave birth to a child)

_Dear Fanfiction Writers,_

Did you ever see a MAN giving birth to a kid? If you are a man, you can't give birth. Pregnancy requires a uterus. We don't have that. Deal with it

_Cheers,_   
_Every Male character (who gave birth and also breastfeed that baby)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really freaked out when I first read mpreg fic. I mean I really had to Google, if my school taught me wrong 'biology'. Now i'm like, 'loot it is a/b/o 'mpreg' fic. let's read it. RIGHT NOW'


	8. Cheers,Impala

_Dear Fanfiction Writers,_

I am a car.

_Cheers,_   
_Impala_


	9. Cheers,Dean WInchester

_Dear Fanfiction Writers,_

I don’t fuck my car.

_Cheers,_   
_Dean WInchester_


	10. Cheers, Mary Winchester

_Dear Fanfiction Writers,_

Am I at least alive in any of your stories?

_Cheers,_   
_Mary Winchester._


	11. Cheers,Dean WInchester

_Dear Fanfiction Writers,_

I don’t call Sam a ‘Bitch’.

I am creative and very caring elder brother.

I call him other names Gigantor ,Sasquatch , Ginormo, Samantha.

_Cheers,_

_Dean Winchester_

 

_Dear Dean Winchester,_

Jerk

_Cheers,_

_Sam Winchester_

 

_Dear Sammy,_

Bitch

_Cheers,_

_Dean Winchester_


	12. Cheers, Dean Winchester

_Dear Fanfiction Writers,_

What is this “ **Alternate Universe** ”? Why in the damn hell, I will leave this world and end up in that shit.

_Cheers,_   
_Dean Winchester_

 

_Dear Dean Winchester,_

It means - No matter what universe you may live, you and Cas will always find each other and end up together. Forever and Ever

_Cheers,_   
_Sam Winchester_

 

_My Dearest Sammy,_

Just shut your pie hole.

_Cheers,_   
_Dean Winchester_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUs are awesome, isn't it?


	13. Cheers, Metatron

_Dear Fanfiction Writers,_

You’re stories SUCK. I write better…scratch that…the best stories ever where I am the hero.

_Cheers,_   
_Metatron_

PS: If you want, you can write about me. AND NOT AS A VILLAIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Metatron will be good at writing humor stories after all he made God laugh... twice xDD


	14. Cheers, Bobby

You Idjits,

What do you see in this half assed Winchesters that you waste your time writing about them!!!

Cheers,

Bobby


	15. Cheers,Dean Winchester

_Dear Fanfiction Writers,_

I am not FEMALE.

Not any hot chick.

I am MALE.

Just because I was named after my Grandma, Deanna doesn't make me a chick.

 

_Cheers,_

_the one and only Dean Winchester_


	16. Cheers,  John Winchester

_Dear Fanfiction Writers,_

Is there any story where I am not alcoholic or dead or an abusive father or an ignorant father who abandoned his kids in a cheap motel?

_Cheers,_  
_John Winchester_

PS: Well, that does sound like me!


End file.
